


Drunken Truth

by secretswan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretswan/pseuds/secretswan
Summary: What would happen if Eunbi had more than enough of alcohol that she can handle?
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 17





	Drunken Truth

We’ve been drinking for quite some time and my wits are now slowly being consumed by the alcohol. My vision’s also starting to swirl and I can feel my cheeks are now warmer than before.  
I can already sense the booming headache I’ll have for tomorrow.

“We’re going back to our room now… this mess… I’ll help… tomorrow…that is… if ever I wake up without a pounding head—Chaewon! Stand on your feet…I can’t carry…HEY!”  
Yena slurs as she tries to drag the half-conscious roommate of hers.

“I’m telling you… she doesn’t like me…Minjoo…she—”  
Chaewon says while sniffing away her non-existent tears.

“Hey Chaewon, listen to me okay?”  
Chaeyeon butts in right after she helped the drunken tiger cling onto the duck’s shoulder.

“Don’t think about that too much. For now, just sleep it off and we’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”  
I don’t know if she’s holding Chaewon’s face or what because my view is slightly obstructed by my alcohol-influenced eyesight and Chaeyeon’s beautiful side figu—not again. Stop this, Eunbi. Stop getting distracted by Chaeyeon’s beau—sigh.

But who am I kidding?

Sober or drunk… she’ll always be my biggest distraction.

I was in that thought for a moment that I had not realized that Chaeyeon already succeeded on convincing Chaewon to get some sleep. A soft thud and a bottle clinking pulled me away from that mini trance.

Silence made its way and blanketed the three of us as the roommates left. But with Hyewon passed out over the couch, it seems like it’s only the two of us drunk heads are left here.

Well, you aren’t exactly drunk; your cheeks aren’t that flushed yet. And you being someone who has a higher alcohol tolerance than me or even than the other older girls, I may be more drunk than you are.

“Chaewon’s going to regret drinking for the very first time.”  
You said as you let out a giggle whilst shaking your head in a cute—

“And I sure am glad Sakura retreated early because I don’t know how I’ll babysit a drunken cat.”  
—oh, even without her presence you still find ways to slip her name in every convo.

My face must’ve mirrored my saddened thoughts because your large grin disappeared into an awkward tight-lipped smile.  
I hear you clear your throat before downing almost half of the beer.

"Chaewon got it really bad, huh.” I said to try and lighten up the atmosphere while grabbing a drink.

“Yeah, and to make it even more complicated, Minjoo has the same thoughts as Chaewon.”

“Same thoughts? You mean—?” That made me stop drinking for a second.

“Yup. They’re both in a dilemma whether or not the other likes them too.”  
But—  
“How did that complicate things though?”

"Huh?" You seem to be taken aback by my sudden question that you paused drinking.

"I mean, if they both like each other, that's good right?"

"Yes, but the thing is, they don't know that their feelings are reciprocated that's why I think that they're in a difficult situation."  
You take one last sip before continuing.  
"That's complicated because they're beating themselves with the thought that what they're feeling is solely on their part."  
You explained as you put down the now empty bottle of beer.  
I’m really amazed by how you’re like… unaffected by the alcohol. I’m out here looking like a blushing tomato while you still have that cool aura and wow—you just had to attractively run your hand through your hair in front of me.  
You’re always so beautiful and yet so cool at the same time. And I don’t care if I’m blabbering this in my head but…sigh.  
This alcohol… is doing things in my head and it’s also doing hurtful things in my heart.

"At least their feelings are mutual." I retort as I take a swig of the beer on my hand.  
You stayed mum with my reply and I guess, with the way you’re looking at me expectantly, you’re waiting for my elaboration.  
But before I do—God those eyes.

“I mean… it’s still a good thing that they have a common ground even if they’re not yet aware of it. Some had it way worse.”  
I’m really doing this huh?   
“Some had to endure an unrequited love.”  
Alcohol made me so brave that I don’t know how I managed to say that.  
I downed the remaining beer because after what I’ve said, I knew I had to be braver.  
Even if it means I need to be a little bit more drunk.

“Yeah… that’s pretty tough.”  
You replied and I just nod to ease the tension, because it’s getting more and more awkward by the minute.

“But I’m glad that Minjoo feels the same for Chaewon, I don’t want her to be in the same…situation—”  
Before I even realized it, the words had already slipped out of my drunken mouth. I can feel your stare bore into my existence. It’s—

“How did you find out?”  
I was perplexed by the question that I looked up at you. Wrong move.  
“W-what?”  
“That you are in ‘that’ kind of… situation?” You asked slowly as if that’ll soothe my ever so broken heart.  
“It’s not really a question of how. I just…felt it?”  
But a big thanks to the alcohol because I already feel like I’m floating, like I’m weightless, like I have nothing holding me down.  
“Like a hunch?”

“No, it was different, it was more than just a hunch. It was a fact that needs no other proof.” I said as gestured for the cooler beside you.  
“How can you be so sure?” You asked as you scramble for another bottle of beer inside the container.  
“I’m perfectly certain—”  
“What if you aren’t?” You cut me off as you hand me the beer.  
I was about to take it from your hand but you resisted while continuing.  
“What if you’re wrong?”  
I had to laugh at that.  
And then I tried looking up and catch your eyes with mine.  
“I don’t think I’m mistaken.” I said smiling, and then you loosen your grip and busied yourself by taking out another drink.

With that, silence found its way back to us.  
Only the constant sound of the air conditioner adjusting can be heard with the occasional clanking of bottles and hushed shuffling of our feet.  
I caught a glimpse of you biting your lip like you’re contemplating on saying something.  
“I—”  
Before you even got the chance to carry on with what you’re going to say, your phone suddenly rings in a soft mellow tone.  
Your face lit up and a soft smile tug on your lips, the moonlight was beautiful, yes, but it’s nothing compared to how luminous you look right now.

But…  
“Sakura”  
Your glow blinds me right now because I know it’s for someone else to see.  
“Yeah… we’re actually finishing up, one last bottle left.”

I take one big swig of the beer; the burning sensation was left ignored because nothing…nothing can top off the way my heart cracks into a million pieces knowing that yours isn’t mine.  
And then you laughed—a hearty one and it made my heart swell, both in a good way and in bad.  
The way your eyes curved like the crescent moon peeking from the blinds and how you tried to muffle your laughs because Hyewon shifted slightly.  
Oh God—I really love hearing your laugh and your eyes and your face and everything about you.  
I really… really—  
“love you”  
“love you”  
We both said at the same time, me to you, and you to her.

When it occurred to me that I’ve said that out loud. I quickly finished the damned beer in one go and hence can ‘explain’ the sudden jabber.  
It was too late for me to hope and pray that you didn’t hear what I just said because judging by the way your lips part and your abrupt pause while putting down your phone, you sure did.

“I—I’m going to wake Hyewon up.” I said as I scurry to Hyewon's side, stumbling slightly, but then you caught my arms and helped me to stand.

“About—”  
“No.”  
“Just listen—”  
“Please, let’s leave it as it is.” I cut you off, I can’t—I don’t want to hear it. Not now. Not anymore.  
“Let me—”  
“Chaeyeon, please. It’s all in the pa—”  
“There you go again.”  
This time, it was you who cut me off.

“Running away, being scared all the time.”  
You said in a restrained but solid voice.  
And that pierced me directly through the heart, I can feel the tears welling up but I held it in.  
“And you’re thinking too much. Flooding scenarios with what if’s and maybes.”  
With that I slowly retracted my arm from your hold.  
“You’re thinking way past on what’s in front of you that you missed out what really is and then you concluded what is not.”  
The last part got me because—  
“I knew about it.”  
“Your feelings, I mean.”

If I was tongue-tied earlier, I’m even more out of words now.  
I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to react.  
That sobered me up so bad that the flush on my cheeks isn’t from the alcohol anymore.  
“And I was waiting for you…”  
What?

I look up in shock—  
“She told me.” You said as you tilted your head towards the sofa—Hyewon.  
“I didn’t believe her at first, I even told her that I’ll wait for you to tell it yourself, and so I waited.”  
You sneered as you return my gaze. And your stare suddenly softens when you noticed a tear drop from my eye. I saw your hand moving up but I quickly wiped off the single teardrop away and that made you withdraw.

“But you didn’t confess or anything. And my hope—”  
“Hope?” Don’t tell me—  
“Yea, I… kind of had a thing for you…” And that’s when a soft crimson crept up your cheeks. My heart thumped so loud in excitement but…

“…before.”  
You quickly followed up as my heart dropped all the way to the basement of this building.  
“Oh.” That’s all I can say.  
And then I hear you sigh loudly.  
“This suck, right?”

I slowly nod.  
I did not dare to open my mouth.  
My voice might quiver, I might breakdown.  
It all came crashing down so hard, this is all too much in just half a night.  
In just a matter of one to many bottles of beer, the past two years of my ‘unrequited love’ made sense.

And just by thinking about that, my head hurts and so is my heart.  
I need to get out of here, I was going back to my room but—

I somewhat staggered and you were going to catch me but I flinched away from you.  
"No! I mean… I-I'm okay. I can manage."  
It’s too late to catch me now, right?

“Eun, let’s talk—”  
“No.”  
“Just this once.”  
“We have nothing to talk about anymore. I—this…we are way too late.”  
That made you stop reaching out.  
That made your face drop.  
I can see pain in your eyes—and I guess it reflects mine too.

“Okay then.”  
“I’ll go now. Sakura’s waiting for me.”  
You said, the last words aren’t that loud but it sure is clear.  
When I hear the door closing, that’s when my knees gave up, I burst into tears as I muffle the sobs escaping from the quivering lips.  
I sit up and tuck my face between my knees.  
I stayed like that for what seems like a little more than ten minutes or so.  
My sobs died down into tiny hiccups.  
That’s when I felt something move beside me.  
I jumped in shock but when I saw Hyewon’s figure, I calmed down a little.

“Hey—”  
“Can we just sleep now?” I interrupted her, I was embarrassed and nervous that she might ask questions.  
“Of course.” She said smiling at me softly while standing up, offering her hand to me. I stood up and what comes next surprised me.

“It’s okay to cry, I’ll always be here.” Hyewon said as she hugged me gently, caressing my back in tiny comforting circles.  
And I cried again. Burying my face on her chest, even if she was drunk earlier, I can smell the distinct perfume that has become so familiar to me.  
I suck another breath before slowly moving away from her.

“Come on, let’s go back to our room.” She said as she takes my hand pulling me lightly along with her.  
I have no enough strength to protest and ask about—  
“We’ll clean up tomorrow.”  
I only nod to show agreement.

And when my body collided with the soft mattress, I can feel myself getting pulled into the dreamland. My eyes hurt so much that I had to close it, so can I close my heart too?  
My thoughts are interrupted by the closing of the door followed by light footsteps before something or rather someone warm joined me in bed.  
I snuggled closely to the source and an arm embraced me in return.

Everything’s falling out of my consciousness.  
And before I really make it to the dreamland, I hear words… a little hazy…

“If only…”  
And then the rest were left unheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my work.  
> I already uploaded this on twitter (@secretswan_) and I hope to see you all there!


End file.
